Fantendo is weakening:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:May 15 2014
Blog Post made by UTG with his Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 account Fellow users of Ultimate Mario Fanon WIki. There is good news. Fantendo is losing the war. Their invasion is weakening. They are not quite defeated yet, but they are weakening. And here is the proof. You see my twin brother Ultimate Goomba Gamer has been proven to be a secret agent for Fantendo. HE was once a good person who was loyal to me but his once kind soul has been corrupted by Arend probably on some secret wiki that I don't know about. Proof that he has been corrupted by Fantendo is shown in the comments section User blog:Ultimate Toad Gamer 2/The war has ended and also shown on the block log of this wiki. He tricked me into trusting him and promoting him to Admin and Crat. He has harmed the security of this wiki by banning me several times and banning Lumoshi which made Lumoshi discover that he was banned and hence discovered that the other Fantendo leaders were banned. Me and UGG got into a banning war. I told my parents about it, and they told him to ask wikia to disable his account or get grounded. And so he got himself globally block. Proof is shown if you click User:Ultimate Goomba Gamer 2and then check his contibutations. YOu will see that pink sign that says his account is globally banned. Therefore the threat of Fantenod is weakening 17 Comments My Reply to Arend's comment:I think that UGG betrayed me because I had a plan that if Lumoshi is not banned, he will be fooled that the other Fantendo leaders are not banned and therefore won't invade this wiki. It was a smart strategy that I came up with and if UGG was on my side, he would have agreed with it. But he didn't agree to my strategy. UGG wanted Lumoshi to be banned which means that UGG wanted Lumoshi to discover that he(Lumoshi) was banned and the other Fantendo users were banned. It seems so obvious that UGG was trying to stop my strategy. He clearly was harming the security of Ultiamte Mario Fanon Wiki. Remember that Lumoshi didn't unban the other users until he discovered that he was banned by UGG. "While I usually stay passive nowadays, i can still check this wiki and warn other people, so it doesn't matter. Heck, everyone could." Arend You are saying that despite the fact that I did you a favor by overthrowing UMG and making a rule on the List of Rules against Sockpuppeting, you and the other Fantendo leaders can still invade. Do you realize how ungrateful you are by wanting to invade this wiki after I overthrew UMG? As I said earlier, I did you a FAVOR by overthrowing UMG. You should THANK me for overthrowing UMG. This proves that you are ungrateful and selfish. You just want to invade this wiki because it is a democracy and the lower class Fantendo users will escape the corrupt Fantendo dicatorship to come to this wonderful wiki. You and the Fantendo leaders want to invade because you and your corrupt friends don't want to lose your slaves. You are just hungry for power and control. And you are willing to be ungrateful because of that. Your jsut as Ungrateful as Meme911/Flip the Frog when he betrayed me despite the fact that I did a favor for him by overthrowing UMG. And I think that Fantendo has secret agents because it is obvious that UGG was harming the security of this wiki. How do you explain the coincidence that he was giving advantage to Fantendo by banning Lumoshi. And also both Degenerator and her socks and KKKK are also secret agents for Fantendo used to demonize users who oppose the Fantendo leaders. How do you explain the coincidence that because of their actions, Fantendo users became prejudiced against users who are against the Fantendo leaders? This proves that Fantendo has secret agents. May 15 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 Reply He was just doing your job, idiot. You never elaborated that Lumoshi should stay unbanned. Do you realize that you are even more ungrateful? You are banning everyone for stupid reasons Also, UMG can overthrow you just as much since you, UMG and I are on the same level. All three of us are bureaucrats that can unban themselves and ban each other. I'd be truly satisfied if: You, UMG and all the other UxG nephews and sockpuppets are globally disabled by wikia This wiki, which is the entire source of our fights, gets closed or redirects to Fantendo (or any better wiki than this one, for that matter). None of you will ever visit or bother us again And by banning everyone again, you show that you are just as bad as UMG. WE DO NOT HAVE SECRET AGENTS, YOU MORON. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?! "How do you explain the coincidence that he was giving advantage to Fantendo by banning Lumoshi." Because I warned Lumoshi about it. UGG did nothing. Also, I thought it was highly amusing that you think he was on our side (even though he was on your side, why else would he ban Lumoshi), which is the biggest reason why I reported it to Lumoshi "And also both Degenerator and her socks and KKKK are also secret agents for Fantendo used to demonize users who oppose the Fantendo leaders." No, they're actual trolls. Degen and KKKK were never on our side. "How do you explain the coincidence that because of their actions, Fantendo users became prejudiced against users who are against the Fantendo leaders?" Wait, what? Since when did that ever happen? You mean your visits to Fantendo? Because you were clearly acting as stupid as UMG back then, and you really haven't changed. Also, if you were truly against UMG, why do you still fight us? That UMG told you we were evil was the entire point why you fought against us, and the entire point why we fought against this wiki is because not only it is a cluttered, bad version of Fantendo that shouldn't exist, but UMG was purposely using this wiki to start a war and take over Fantendo. check this. Not enough proof? Here: “Your the leader of Fantendo right? Well guess what Lord Spark the Fourth? I created my own wiki called Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki and me and my minions will conquer Fantendo. Muahahahahahahaha! You should surrender.” —UMG, Spark's talkpage on that Fantendo II wiki So why do you still defend this wiki? May 16 by Arend Anyway, I'll go in silence again (hopefully for longer this time). You'll probably never see the truth in my words, even though it's way more truthful than your stupid jumping-to-conclusions gossip. May 16 by Arend My Reply 1:Yes I did eleborate why Lumoshi should stay unbanned. I said so in the comments section of my blog post where the argument was. He didn't agree to my logic which makes me think that he is a secret agent for Fantendo because he was disrupting my strategy. 2: I am banning them for logical reasons. Because Fantendo leaders has invaded this wiki in the past to prevent users on Fantendo from escaping from the tyranical Fantendo dictatorship. 3:Actually Since I successfully managed to get UGG to disable his wikia account, my parents can come to UMG's house and tell UMG to ask wikia to disable his own account or get his new Laptop destroyed. So that means that UMG will be globally banned once his broken arms heal and therefore is able to ask wikia staff to disable his account. So since UMG is going to be globally banned soon, will you be satisfied? Why do you wish to have me globally disabled? What is wrong with you? I haven't bothered Fantendo since December 2013. This proves that the recent incidents have been started by you? May 19 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 And how dare you say that this wiki gets closed. See, This is why I have banned you Fantendo leaders. Since you wish for this wiki to be closed, you are NOT to be trusted and must be infinetly banned. And your third wish has been granted until the Fantendo leaders invaded this wiki and unbanned other Fantendo leaders. I will never visit Fantendo again and I was leaving you alone until the Fantendo leaders started invading and unbanning users that deserve to be banned. OH I get it. I am bothering you by defending this wiki. You and the other Fantendo leaders are bothered by the fact that this wiki is a democracy and that Fantendo users will escape your corrupt wiki to this one. 4: "And by banning everyone again, you show that you are just as bad as UMG." YOU in previous comment No. I am banning users who are a threat to this wiki. I am doing the exact opposite than UMG. UMG created sockpuppets. I made a rule on the List of Rules against sockpuppets. I liberated this wiki from the evilness and corruption of UMG May 20 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 5:"WE DO NOT HAVE SECRET AGENTS, YOU MORON. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?!" Arend in previous comment" JUst because you said that you don't have secret agents doesn't make it true. IF you admitted that you had secret agents they wouldn't be secret agents anymore. So how do I know that you don't have secret agents. And based on what UGG was doing, he was giving Fantendo advantage. HE used to by loyal to me me and oppose you and the other Facist Fantendo leaders so the only explanation to that was that you corrupted his soul on some secret wiki. So yes you do have secret agents. May 20 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 Okay UTG, you clearly have no idea what you're doing. First of all, you think UGG betrayed you because he banned Lumoshi, a.k.a. HE WAS DOING HIS JOB YOU GAVE HIM. That's idiotic. But second, the reason why you want to keep him unbanned is even more stupid: "I said earlier that Lumoshi shouldn't be banned because if he isn't be will be fooled that the other Fantendo users aren't banned and will therefore not invade this wiki." Why is that stupid? Whether Lumoshi is banned or not doesn't matter for his status, because as a bureaucrat, he can unban himself anyway. Whether Lumoshi is banned or not doesn't matter for the status of this wiki, because whenever he notices, he'll unban himself anyway. While I usually stay passive nowadays, i can still check this wiki and warn other people, so it doesn't matter. Heck, everyone could. Third, why would you even think UGG is a secret agent if he banned one of your enemies? Fourth, if you really did say that Lumoshi shouldn't be banned for some odd reason, eleborate it more, and make your blogs more interesting to read at. Because no one wants to read this block of text and rather skim trough it. Add some more new lines next time, like I'm doing right here. Fifth, why do you think Fantendo has secret agents? WE DON'T HAVE SECRET AGENTS! NO WIKI EVER HAD SECRET AGENTS, YOU TWAT! May 15 by Arend Reply >saying fantendo is weakening >gets the only other guy on his side banned and makes more members join the war u dum shibe May 15 by GamingDylan Reply ... HAAAAAAIIIIIII! May 15 by MegamanX20100 Reply Still a better love story than Twilight. May 15 by Light Matter Reply umg x forever alone May 15 by GamingDylan He is, as i have understood his only friend betrayed him. Lol May 15 by Light Matter No, he accidentally betrayed his only friend. They would still be friends if UTG didn't insult UGG as a betrayer for blocking Lumoshi. May 15 by Arend ._. May 15 by Fandraxono Reply Who wants to be the new vice president of this wiki May 15 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 Reply Honestly, everyone, except they are your supposed "enemies". May 15 by Arend Now I will have to determine who will be the new vice president of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki May 15 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 Reply is now overthrown July 19, 2014 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 2